<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bickering Idiots by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206048">Bickering Idiots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times, Smut, Yaoi, Yelling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:02:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>they bicker. the. whole. time. honestly this is probably what they would actually do.</p>
<p>killua wants to train. gon doesn't. they fight. smut ensues (with more fighting)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bickering Idiots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're so off your game today, Gon." Killua snickered, a devilish grin on his face.</p>
<p>Gon pouted, "Maybe I'm just going easy on you Killua. Did ya think of that? You're just slow, can't keep up with my full power!" Gon sticks out his tongue.</p>
<p>Killua's face soured, he yells, "That's so untrue, idiot! I could take you anytime at any power!"</p>
<p>"Well I just so happen to be done for the day," Gon closes his eyes petulantly, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>Killua sneers, "Ha, I knew it, off your game. Slacker."</p>
<p>Gon just rolls his eyes and walks away. (Just slightly stomping)</p>
<p>"Hey! Get back here bastard! <em>I'm</em> not done, so let's train more," says Killua bitterly. </p>
<p>Gon justs keeps walking away into his room, a seething Killua right behind him.</p>
<p>They both get into the room, Killua slams the door behind him.</p>
<p>"I told you Killua, I'm done for the day! Fighting you is just getting boring," Gon barks at him.</p>
<p>This just further enrages Killua, obviously, why wouldn't it.</p>
<p>"You're just trying to make me angry today! You stupid idiot!" Killua screams.</p>
<p>Annoyed, Gon rips off his own tanktop, saying nothing but glaring at Killua.</p>
<p>"Oh, you think you can one up me? What you have more abs than me or something?!" Killua growls as he rips off his shirt as well.</p>
<p>"I'm not doing anything! You're the one <em>literally</em> picking a fight with me," scowls Gon, as he doesn't want to be outdone by Killua, so he tears his shorts off.</p>
<p>"I don't know what you're trying to do here-" Killua spits slamming both his shorts and boxers down in one motion "-but I am going to win!"</p>
<p>Gon rips off his boxers, "I'm not losing this one!"</p>
<p>Both stand there, naked, bickering, and getting more worked up every second.</p>
<p>"Now what, idiot," Killua grins.</p>
<p>Gon frowns,"Rock. Paper. Scissors."</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Killua snorts, "Ugh, this old thing. So unfair anyway as it's your actual power."</p>
<p>"Scared?" Gon challenges.</p>
<p>His face hardening, (as well as another place ;)) Killua simply replies, "Never!"</p>
<p>"Rock, Paper, Scissors," they yell together.</p>
<p>Killua throws paper. Gon throws scissors.</p>
<p>"Damn it," Killua rages. "I hate this stupid game!"</p>
<p>"Tch, such a sore loser. Well, I'll make sure of that," Gon says, pouncing on Killua, shoving him roughly on the bed. </p>
<p>"Idiot, what do you think you're doing!" Killua yells, thrashing in Gon's grasp.</p>
<p>Gon huffs, "I won! And you made me mad. Now we can just get rid of all our fighting energy!"</p>
<p>"You're on top? What a joke! You'll never keep up with me, I should be on top," Killua bites back.</p>
<p>"Maybe you should of thought about that before you lost!" Gon seeths, grabbing a bottle and sitting back on Killua's thighs.</p>
<p>"I didn't lose on purpose! I didn't know there were high stakes. I woulda tried harder. You're such a cheater!" Killua bickers as Gon inserts a finger.</p>
<p>Killua yelps, "You're terrible at this, idiot!"</p>
<p>"Stop being such a sore loser! And you wouldn't do this any better," Gon gripes, shoving his finger in and out at a quick pace.</p>
<p>Killua snarls, seeing red, "Of course I would be better! I'm better at everything!" He reaches down to move Gon's finger out and put his own in. Gon smacks his hand away.</p>
<p>"Idiot! I said I wanted to do it!" Killua barks.</p>
<p>"I said I get to do it! I'm not letting you win," Gon yells back, inserting another finger.</p>
<p>The stretch makes Killua grunt softly. He quickly tries to cover it up by yelling, "This is taking too long! I'm not going to break, stupid!"</p>
<p>"Psht, yeah right, you're always so ~easily~ injured. I might <em>actually</em> have to slow down for you, Killua." Gon bites back, inserting a third finger.</p>
<p>"Shut up! <em>I'm</em> the one always having to carry you off after the battle! Go faster, dammit!" Killua screams at him. </p>
<p>Gon pumps his fingers vigorously, trying to get another noise out of Killua. (Yes he heard the very quiet grunt. Killua knew he heard, but was stubbornly refusing to accept it.) But Killua remained silent, seething, except for the insults he hurled at Gon of course.</p>
<p>Gon removed his fingers, Killua let out a very (very) tiny sigh at that. Gon grinned. </p>
<p>Killua (flustered, angry, embarrassed, and even more angry), yelled, "That wasn't anything! I was just glad you finally finished! Took you long enough bastard!"</p>
<p>Gon's eyebrows furrowed, yelling back, "Killua you're being too stubborn!"</p>
<p>"You're being even more stubborn!"</p>
<p>"No, I'm not!"</p>
<p>"And you're taking too long. What, you expect me to wait around forever for your stupid dick?!"</p>
<p>"Don't call it stupid!"</p>
<p>"I can call it whatever I want!" &gt;:-(</p>
<p>"Stupid Killua!"</p>
<p>"Don't call ME STUPID, STUPID!"</p>
<p>"THEN STOP YELLING!"</p>
<p>"NO!"</p>
<p>With that, Gon shoved his lubed up dick into Killua.</p>
<p>Killua spat, "Ha, you're not even that big, you're going to have to go hard if I'm even going to be able to feel you!"</p>
<p>"You sure you don't want me to go easy on you?"</p>
<p>"YOU BETTER NOT HOLD BACK ON ME BASTARD! I CAN TAKE IT ALL!"</p>
<p>Killua's electric nen sparked around them. </p>
<p>Gon thrusted into him at an excruciating pace, gradually increasing his nen.</p>
<p>Killua zapped Gon on his arm and cackled.</p>
<p>"Don't zap me!"</p>
<p>"Can't help it. You're boring me."</p>
<p>"You couldn't even handle more!"</p>
<p>"Yes I can! Stop telling me what to do you idiot!"</p>
<p>"No calling names," Gon snapped as he increased his pace more, fucking Killua down into the mattress harshly.</p>
<p>"Idiot, idiot, idiot," Killua mocked in a playful tone. (literally with his guts being rearranged?? How??)</p>
<p>"You're still the one with a dick in his ass," Gon huffed.</p>
<p>"Hey! Don't talk like that! Foul mouthed bastard!" (Killua secretly liked Gon's swearing.. shhh..)</p>
<p>"You're one to talk! Have you listened to yourself this whole time?!"</p>
<p>"I only listen to myself!"</p>
<p>Gon scoffs, "Of course you do! Shoulda expected that one."</p>
<p>"What's that supposed to mean?!" Killua growls.</p>
<p>Gon just shakes his head, frowning. He fucks into Killua at literally an inhuman speed and pace. Because he's using his very powerful nen, of course. Gon's hands are on either side of Killua's face as they scowl at each other. Their breaths are becoming ragged, panting as they continue to bicker. Killua's legs are splayed lewdly, all he can do is spread them further as Gon continues to fuck him. His hands grip the sheets, tearing at the fabric.</p>
<p>"Hey don't rip my bed!"</p>
<p>"Stupid sheets can't handle me!"</p>
<p>"Don't pick fights with my sheets!"</p>
<p>"Not my fault! They're so weak!"</p>
<p>"You're the only one who could be at fault!"</p>
<p>"Fine! I'll get you new ones! Is that what you want?!"</p>
<p>"I don't need any sheets from you!"</p>
<p>"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY SHEETS!??"</p>
<p>"I DON'T KNOW! PROBABLY SOMETHING!"</p>
<p>Both of them are hardly keeping it together, breaths being punched from their bodies, and yet they <em>still</em> continue to fight.</p>
<p>"Getting close, Killua?"</p>
<p>"Like I would EVER finish before you!"</p>
<p>"Not everything has to be a challenge!"</p>
<p>"You're the one who made this into one!"</p>
<p>"What! You were the one begging for a fight with me!"</p>
<p>"I DO NOT BEG YOU STUPID IDIOT BASTARD!"</p>
<p>Gon was thrusting erratically, hitting Killua's sweet spot every time. There was no way Killua would last much longer. Gon was determined to win.</p>
<p>Gon grabbed Killua's cock, jerking it as he pounded poor Killua's ass. </p>
<p>Killua resisted as hard as he could, but a small grunt escaped him.</p>
<p>He couldn't lose now. Not after everything. Killua grit his teeth and slammed up into Gon.</p>
<p>Gon's hips stuttered. Killua reached up and chomped on Gon's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Shit-" Gon grunted as he came inside Killua. At that (you know, Killua's kink of Gon swearing) he finally let himself finish, coming all over Gon's chest. Killua smirked, but then it dripped down onto his own chest. His face soured. </p>
<p>Gon pulled out and fell directly onto Killua with a smack. His come leaking out of Killua, and their chests sticking together with the mess Killua made.</p>
<p>"Get off of me idiot! It's disgusting!"</p>
<p>Gon panted,"Your fault."</p>
<p>"Hhmp! At least I'm not the one who came first!" Killua snickered.</p>
<p>Gon groaned. </p>
<p>Killua smiled wickedly, "Now it's my turn."</p>
<p>Gon may have let out a very small whimper at that. </p>
<p>Killua heard. Of course. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~end~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was more filthy than i expected. i want them to be sweet and soft but i know in my heart they would be more like this. sigh.<br/>i love commas,,,<br/>anyway this is what i imagined I'd find with killugon fanfic. when i didn't find it, i wrote it myself.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>